boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowmageddon
'''Snowmageddon '''was a period between February 27th 2018 - XX March 2018 where The United Kingdom suffered a particularly snowy period where everything came to a fucking standstill. Not only was there an hour-long One Show dedicated to the snow, but naturally National Rail came to a standstill. This proved particularly problematic for Jones and Nicholas as they were travelling to the capital to see the alternative rock-band Imagine Dragons perform for one night only at the O2. Nicholas also had a kinda-interview with a chap in a funky design agency. Start of Journey After Jones and Nicholas retrieved their tickets from the automated machine (after a bit of a scare when the machine alerted the duo that their tickets had already been claimed) the two noticed that due to inclement weather their train had been cancelled. Though Nicholas had been checking the National Rail timetable all day and had been told that their train was one of the ones which would be running. One of the staff told Nicholas that they could board another Virgin train with their ticket, though this would mean they would have to wait nearly an hour for it. Without many options, and the station floor starting to become busy the two decided to move towards the seated area on platform 2, where their train was said to be coming in. The two sat for a while, mindlessly bantering on as they do before Nicholas thought she’d just check the National Rail timetable again. Now this train was also cancelled due to inclement weather. Of course being Nicholas, she began to start moaning aloud, only to be interjected by this person who resembled a deflated Aiden who told her ‘that all Virgin trains are cancelled’ and went all science guru on how snow works up north or some hit like that. He ill-advised her to come back in Summer’, what a twat right. According to the Internet services on Great Northern were running fine, so after a few moments of not knowing what to do they wandered back to the main station. The sign still displayed their old train as running. Nicholas managed to secure two tickets to London on the next Great Northern service, after speaking to a man who reeked of weed. He advised her against travelling in the 1cm of snow which had fallen. How we colonised Canada is a mystery. She snapped back saying That she needed to get down there anyway and decided to ignore his advice, reluctantly forking out an additional £70 on tickets. Luckily this time they were actually able to get on the train, and although it stopped at every town in southern England, the two did manage to get to London. Cutting a long fucking story short, I shoved a whole bag of jellybeans up my ass Canary Wharf After arriving at Kings Cross Jones and Nicholas made their way across the city to their hotel, which was located, not far from Canary Wharf, London's 'financial district'. Because of the cold weather, Nicholas’s phone died almost immediately after she began using it for Google Maps to take them to the hotel. Jones used his app, but the large buildings confused the signal so the two were a little bit unsure of where they were going. They finally arrived and unlike a previous London adventure, the room was literally the most amazing room in the whole world. However, whilst going for a cheeky Nandos, the duo discovered that they stood out a bit surrounded by the youngsters dressed in suits, so they decided to fit in by discussing a fictitious workplace and repeating words and phrases such as 'economic repercussions'. This became a theme of the trip and even resulted in Nicholas re-downloading the Stock's app to her phone to check on what was happening, without knowing what the hell it is. Category:Event Category:2018